The Most Unexpected Things
by FlamedraSeer7213
Summary: A bunch of oneshots of the pairing NaruTema. Requested by Kage Mistress of Shadows. What happens when the most unexpected things happen?
1. The Most Unexpected Things

The Most Unexpected Things

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

FlamedraSeer7213: Because my friend, Kage flamed my last story and sort of demanded a Naruto/Temari story, I am writing this story completely sleep deprived.

Pom-Pom: She even asked for a Pixie Stix!

FlamedraSeer7213: This will be short… It's a Oneshot for Kage Mistress of Shadows, ya.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto**

The Loudest Ninja in the entire village of Konohagakure.

Blonde Hair

Blue Eyes

He's cheerful

**Temari**

Oldest One out of the Dangerous Sand Siblings

Blonde Hair

Black/Green Eyes

She's sort of sadistic

Gaara had been suspecting something wrong with Temari. How she seemed to talk about that Uzumaki kid more than normal. She had just walked right by Shikamaru the minute they had arrived at Konohagakure.

"I missed you."

Temari had said that before pulling the younger boy into a hug, their spiky blonde hair meeting. Naruto had turned pink. She was rubbing her cheek against his.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. That had never happened before. She was known for her large metal fan, not her big bear hugs and how she rubbed her cheeks. -cringe- As a matter of fact, she was known for not having any interest in anyone at all.

So why the hell were Temari and Naruto kissing in the middle of the rain!?

Gaara rubbed his temples. _"You know what?" _He thought, walking back to the inn where the sand siblings were staying at. _"I don't even want to know anymore..."_

* * *

FlamedraSeer7213: Yay, it's done! I am very dsfjssdjfdhsk… -asleep-

Pom-Pom: -sweat drops-


	2. Miso Ramen

Miso Ramen

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Summary: A bunch of oneshots of the pairing NaruTema. Requested by Kage Mistress of Shadows. What happens when the unexpected happens?

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke turned around to face Sakura, who had an extremely smug look on her face. "What is it now?" He asked impatiently, wanting to go and train. "Did you hear that Naruto stopped eating Miso Ramen with anyone except Temari?" Now Sasuke was interested and he sat down on a bench, his elbows resting on his lap and his hands supporting his head. "Spill." He demanded. Sakura nodded sat down and began to explain.

------------------------------

"Hey, Naruto, did you know that Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari are coming from Sunagakure to visit today?" Kiba commented over his ramen. Naruto nodded, "I can't wait to see Gaara dattebayo! You know, so see how the Kage life is treating him." Kiba nodded and Akamaru barked. "Well then, see you later."

"Gaara! How's life treating you dattebayo?" The Kazekage gave Naruto a thin smile. "As always." He answered the question with mock depression, "Very busy, and very boring."

"Heya bozu (squirt)." Kankurou joked in greeting. Naruto replied with a sharp, "Heya paint freak." They both glared at each other and soon started laughing.

"Hey Temari!" Naruto greeted the oldest sand sibling. Temari didn't say anything, but nodded her head in greeting, turning away as if she was blushing. Naruto furrowed his brows in worry.

He pulled Gaara to the side, "Hey, Gaara. What's wrong with Temari dattebayo? Normally she would answer me." Gaara looked at his sister with a bit of concern. "Well, she's been like this since I told her that we were going to Konohagakure. Maybe something bad happened to her?" Naruto thought for a minute. "I'll invite Temari for ramen and ask her what's wrong. Then I'll tell you dattebayo." Gaara nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Ne, Temari." She turned around to face Naruto. "Want to go and get some ramen with me?" She nodded.

"Two miso ramens kudasai!" Teuchi nodded and started making the order. Temari looked at her lap. "Eh? Temari, what's wrong? You don't seem to be yourself dattebayo." She seemed to redden around the eyes. "Shut up." She muttered, now glaring at Naruto. Naruto put up his hands in defense. "Okay Temari dattebayo…" Teuchi sat down two bowls of Miso Ramen in front of them. "Enjoy!" He proclaimed, looking very proud of what he had made.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto loudly announced, while Temari mumbled, "Itadakimasu." They both slurped up their ramen quickly. Temari wanted to leave and Naruto wanted a second bowl.

"Naruto, you shouldn't eat so much." Naruto who was on his tenth bowl frowned at Temari. "Come on Temari, you normally gobble up like five bowls!" She crossed her arms. "Naruto, you should know very well that I care for your well being!" Naruto winked at her. "Yeah, I know, you're like the sister I never had!"

Her head dropped a little bit. "…Is that all you think of me?" He looked at her strangely. "What's wrong Temari?" She looked straight at him. "Is that all you think of me, as a sister?" Naruto was speechless. "Well… I… er… Temari… umm…" She leaned over, spilling the Miso Ramen onto the floor and smacked her lips on his.

As suddenly as it had happened, it ended and Temari got up to leave. Naruto grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "You never let me finish what I said…" He whispered smugly, now dragging a blushing Temari out the door.

---------------------------------------

Needless to say, Sasuke was speechless. Sakura was also looking a bit flustered at the fact that she told the exact story. Sasuke tried to say something to break the awkwardness of the situation, but couldn't decide what to say. Finally he blurted out, "The dope actually did that?" At that spilt second, Naruto decided to show up. He crossed his arms and stared at Sasuke. "I did what?" He only got back blank stares. "Ne-Never mind Naruto…"


	3. Long Distance Has Its Kinks

Long Distance Has Its Kinks

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!

Summary: A bunch of oneshots of the pairing NaruTema. Requested by Kage Mistress of Shadows. What happens when the unexpected happens?

------------------

Of course all of you Naruto people know that Naruto lives in Konohagakure and Temari lives in Sunagakure right?

One must wonder how they stay in contract, being at least three days of travel away.

So this is where this story begins.

------------------

"Oi! Gaara! I'm going to get some rest before I finish the rest of the paperwork okay?" The silent Kazekage nodded, letting his older sister leave the office.

Temari flopped down on her bed, pulling out a cloth to shine her fan with. As she reached over to get her fan, her phone caught her eye. _"Maybe I should call Naruto?"_ She hesitated, pondering. Finally, she dropped her cloth on the floor and walked over to the phone, pulling out a chair to sit in automatically.

She punched in the numbers and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"Hello? Uzumaki Naruto, 6th Hokage speaking."

"Naruto-kun…"

The Kyuubi vessel on the other line smirked and dismissed everyone in his office. "Konbanwa, Temari-_koi_." Naruto purred on the other line.

Temari gave herself a little devilish grin. "Naruto-kuuun… where did we leave off last time?"

"I believe I was telling you how sexy you are… such kissable lips, so addictive like morphine."

"I could say the same with you…"

And this conversation carried on.

…Until Gaara came into the room, an apathetic look on his face. "Temari, who are you talking to?"

Temari froze, her left hand clapped over the receiver. "Umm… I'm talking to the Hokage Gaara…"

Gaara smiled. "Is that so? Well can I speak to him? It's been sometime since I've talked to one of my fellow Kages."

"Umm… I'll go check if it's okay with him, okay?" Gaara nodded.

"What is it Temari-koi? Some kind of trouble?"

"Umm… Hokage-sama, Gaara would like to speak to you."

She could hear Naruto clearing his voice and getting into what he called his "Kage Mode". A minute later he answered in a voice that was serious and business like. "Certainly."

She handed over the phone to Gaara. "Here."

"Thank you." Gaara placed the phone against his ear.

"Hi Naruto? Yeah it's me. I'm fine, how is the Kage life treating you? Good? Hmm… what were you discussing with my sister? Oh the peace treaty. Don't worry about that, we're on good terms. Okay then, I'm going to give the phone back to Temari okay? Yes, it was nice hearing from you too."

Gaara handed the phone back to Temari. "When you're done with the phone call, I want to see you in my office okay? We have to finish all that paper work."

Temari nodded mutely and watched Gaara exit the room.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, let's start from where we left off, okay…?"

------------------

Meanwhile, Gaara made a turn in the hallway and went into his office. Kankurou was sitting in a chair, tape recorder in one hand and phone in the other. Gaara smirked. "How'd I do?" Kankurou gave him a thumbs up. "Okay, Temari's hanging up now and… done!" Kankurou announced, pressing the stop button on the tape recorder.

Gaara placed the phone back on the hook and Kankurou took out the tape and played it.

"_I believe I was telling you how sexy you are… such kissable lips, so addictive like morphine."_

"_I could say the same with you…"_

Both of them grinned._ "Oh this is going to be some good blackmail…" _They both thought as the doorknob started to turn and Temari entered the room.


End file.
